


Confidence

by flootzavut



Series: When Larry Met Freddy [12]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-typical language, Developing Relationship, Fix-It, Humour, Imperfectly Perfect Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, When Larry Met Freddy, mild spanking, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "I'll give you sugar daddy, Freddo."Larry and Freddy work through a couple more tangles in their relationship.





	Confidence

* * *

_**Confidence** _

* * *

 

Larry wipes his mouth and grins up at Freddy, who's a sated heap on the sheets. "Thought you were gonna bang a fucking hole in the goddamn mattress," he says.

Freddy giggles breathlessly. It's still really fucking cute - Larry don't think he's getting over that sound in a hurry. Making Freddy laugh after making him come apart into little pieces, making him clench his firsts and flail around like he was gonna die there and then? Fucking amazing.

Freddy doesn't move a muscle when Larry comes to sit beside him, just smiles lazily and looks at Larry like he's the second fucking coming. Larry laughs. "Gonna hurt the fucking bed one of these days, buddy boy." He props himself up against the headboard and gathers Freddy to his chest, leans down and helps himself to another slow kiss.

Freddy's floppy with satisfaction, limp as a rag doll. Larry reckons he could probably do anything right now, and Freddy wouldn't lift a finger to protest. It's kind of a sobering thought, given the little Larry's figured out of Freddy's history with other men and that conversation at Joe's. The more he thinks about it, the more Larry's sure guys have taken advantage, and it makes him mad anyone ever dared touch Freddy.

There are too many images haunting him. Freddy so matter of fact about sucking someone off, about using his body as payment. Freddy desperate to impale himself on Larry's dick, ready to hurt himself, like he had to do it fast before Larry changed his mind. Even after Larry'd said 'I love you.' God, who the fuck treated him so bad?

Larry's plenty jealous. He wants to fucking kill anyone who's ever laid a finger on his boy, after fucking Freddy in front of them, making him sob with pleasure just to prove he belongs to Larry. It was all he could do not to smash that fucking bartender's head in over whatever had him making eyes at Freddy the whole fucking evening.

But if he ever meets one of the guys who made Freddy think he was less than, who made Freddy do stuff he didn't want, who used him... well, it's gonna get real fucking messy.

Then Freddy presses his face into Larry's neck, breathes deep, lets it out on a happy sigh, and even Larry can't hold on tight to jealous rage when he's the one lucky enough to have this gorgeous boy sprawled naked over his body. He doesn't know if he can make up for all the shit Freddy's had laid on him, but he's sure as fuck gonna try.

"Freddo?"

"Mmhm?"

Freddy grins dopily up at Larry, rumpled and fucked, fucking debauched. It looks really good on him. He looks like some ingenue whose virtue has finally been sullied, like a fucking fallen angel... or maybe just like a pretty kid who's not used to getting looked after properly and who's had his brain properly scrambled. Larry's not sure he's a credible judge any more. Point is, Freddy looks like he's been thoroughly had, and Larry fucking loves making him look that way.

Freddy really does have the most stupid-pretty eyes. It wasn't the first thing Larry noticed; he was too busy losing his shit over the whole fucking package. Ogling the sweetest piece of ass he'd seen in over a year, resisting the temptation to invite the new kid into the shadows for a quick fuck, unable to decide if he wanted to be right or wrong Orange was throwing  _that_  look his way. He sure as fuck wanted Orange to want him, but with the timing and Joe's anonymity shit, well... So he wasn't much for noticing details in between doing his best not to pay too much attention to how fucking attractive Joe's potential hire was. Larry spent almost the entire evening trying (and mostly failing) not to fucking stare and not to get distracted by Orange's face or hands or tight little backside, but he's making up for it now.

"What?" Freddy asks at last.

Larry chuckles. "You're fucking beautiful, kid."

Freddy blinks a few times, his ears go bright pink, then he giggles and ducks down under Larry's chin, hiding his face. Larry laughs too, strokes Freddy's hair and down his back.

"You are fucking glorious," Larry whispers, and he can feel Freddy's smile on his skin even though Freddy's shaking his head in denial. It's goddamn cute how embarrassed Freddy gets, how completely clueless he is about his looks. Larry would bet good money Freddy catches a fuckload of attention just standing around looking so fucking pretty, but he still seems surprised an old fucker like Larry thinks he's hot.

Larry squeezes his ass, which makes Freddy wriggle and whimper, and Larry is honestly never getting over it. Freddy kisses his neck, then nips softly at it, and when he starts moving downward, Larry laughs. He's all fucked out, but he's not turning this down. Freddy loves on his pecs and his belly with mouth and hands, and okay, Larry ain't the self-conscious type, but getting naked with someone so young and gorgeous could slow a fella down, except Freddy really, really seems to like Larry's body, and fucking hell. Even with 'Bama, who was no question fucking gorgeous, it was never quite like this.

He laughs again when Freddy reaches his crotch and starts in on touching and licking him like he's been waiting to do it all evening. Larry don't think he's ever known a guy or gal who liked his dick so goddamn much, who just couldn't get enough. He's not sure how much is 'cause it's him and how much is because Freddy's a real fucking cock slut, but it's kinda hard to give a shit right now.

It feels so good to have Freddy loving on him, even if he's too old and too spent for it to get him hard again. He threads his fingers through Freddy's hair, chuckles when Freddy makes appreciative noises and looks up at him, eyes huge and dark, pupils blown. Larry still has no fucking idea how he got in this position, but he don't much care right now. He lets his own eyes close and his head fall back, though he doesn't stop playing with Freddy's hair.

Eventually, Freddy pulls away, and when Larry reluctantly opens his eyes again, Freddy looks... really fucking scared?

"What's up, kiddo?"

As well as scared, he looks upset - defeated. "Fuck, Larry. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What the fuck are you sorry about?"

"'Cause I can't - I can't even fucking get you hard, man. I can't..." He shakes his head, turns away. "So fucking useless."

It takes a moment, then Larry laughs. "God, kid, you are the sweetest thing." He shakes his head. "It ain't you, it's me."

Freddy looks up at him, eyes wide, even more frightened, and Larry realises he's gone and used one of those phrases that sounds like 'I'm breaking up with you.'

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean it like that." He brushes Freddy's hair back from his face, tenderly strokes his cheek. "I mean... I'm two fucking decades older than you, Freddo. Not everything works like it did when I was your age. Who gives a fuck? Tomorrow you can blow me, be my fucking guest. Tonight, I still got you. Don't give a fuck 'bout anything else. More to this thing than coming down your fucking throat."

Freddy frowns. He doesn't look convinced. Mind you, the kid's a horny little fucker, fucking insatiable - getting hard ain't exactly an issue for him - and far as Larry can figure, no one's ever treated him as much more than a dick and a hole and a pretty face before now. Being wanted for more than an orgasm is obviously new.

"Fucking hell, baby, last time I screwed someone anything close to this much was a year and a half ago, and we had less in a fucking fortnight than you and me in three fucking days. I ain't complaining, don't get me wrong; I can't fucking keep up with you, is all."

There's a long pause, during which Freddy searches Larry's face like there must be a trick or a catch. "Really?"

Larry just about manages not to roll his eyes. "Really. Fucking _love_  you, asshole. Not just your clever mouth."

Freddy goes pink, but he grins, half-embarrassed and half-delighted. "Oh."

"Fucking idiot," Larry says softly. "My dick don't wanna know and you think it means I'm gonna fuck off just like that? Fucking stupid motherfucker."

That gets him a self-conscious little giggle, which makes him need to pull Freddy close and kiss him breathless.

When they surface, Freddy's grinning, still a bit shy but no longer looking worried. "This is what I get for having a sugar daddy, then?"

Larry stares at him for a moment, then guffaws. "It'll happen to you one day, you little shit, and I will remember this."

"Unless your memory goes," Freddy says, grinning wider, all teeth and sass. "Y'know, since you're so old."

"You cheeky little..." Larry pushes Freddy down over his knees and slaps his butt. (Freddy laughs even harder than before, and it's fucking intoxicating.) "l'll give you sugar daddy, Freddo." Goddamn, the ass on this kid. Larry spanks him some more, which he obviously likes, the dirty fucker, then Freddy pulls himself upright until he's sitting in Larry's lap, serious again, looking him in the face and reaching down stroke his cock.

"What?" Larry asks, when he just has to break the silence.

"It's okay if I can't get you off?"

Larry nods.

"Oh."

Another silence. Freddy chews on his bottom lip, and fuck, that is so fucking distracting and tempting. It's obvious he's deep in thought, but it takes all Larry's willpower not to kiss him real fucking hard.

"Can I-? Can I suck you anyway?" Freddy asks at last.

It's not at all what Larry was expecting. "Why?"

Freddy turns bright red. "'Cause I just... I just really fucking like your dick, man." He pauses. "I really fucking like _you_ ," he adds more quietly. "I love you, Larry. And I want... I want.." He tugs gently. "I really like it," he finishes simply, embarrassed but defiant.

Larry chuckles. This kid is just... fucking hell. "Nothing wrong with liking dick," he says. "Nothing wrong at all."

"So I can...?"

"Sure you can."

"It's okay?"

"Oh, baby, of course it's okay," he says, and he can't help the little hitch in his voice because seriously,  _this fucking kid_. "Love you, Freddo. Love you touching me. Do whatever the fuck you want, all right?"

Freddy studies his face a couple moments more, then grins wide. "Okay," he breathes. He's still grinning as he hunkers back down between Larry's legs and eyes Larry's dick like it's a fucking treat, like he's just fucking delighted he's allowed to do this.

He's tentative at first, looking up at Larry's face, watching Larry's reactions as he nuzzles in, nestling into Larry's crotch with a sigh, stroking Larry with his hands and his tongue but also against his cheek and with that big old nose, like he wants to feel Larry as many ways as possible. He soon grows in confidence, giggles that ridiculous giggle when Larry rumbles his approval, and Larry don't remember the last time he made someone look so goddamned happy with so little effort. It's fucking cute.

There's something oddly relaxing about it too, now Freddy's not trying to get him hard or get him off. It's like Freddy's learning him, slow and steady, his mouth warm and velvety soft. Larry can't bring himself to look away, watches Freddy exploring him, cock and balls and all. He lets out a shuddering moan when Freddy takes in the whole length of him, so much more easily now he's soft, and hums happily. Larry's not gonna get hard again until he's had a fucking good rest, but it still feels fucking amazing, and he loves it. Judging by Freddy's cheeky grin and the noises he's making, he loves it too.

Then Freddy's tugging lightly on his balls and stroking up behind them, and fuck. Larry's gotten pretty good at reducing Freddy to a puddle of writhing desperation, but it seems like Freddy's gonna return the favour tonight. Larry's a fucking goner for Freddy's mouth, even when his dick's too used up to properly show its appreciation.

Freddy's good at sucking cock, it's not like that's a surprise (Larry has another stab of irrational jealousy at how many blowjobs he must've given and received to get so skilled); maybe it's just the freedom of knowing there's no expectation here, and how much Freddy seems to love it anyway. He doesn't just kiss and suck, but licks and slurps like Larry's a melting ice cream, fucking drools, like he really loves this, like it's fucking delicious to him, and it's intimate and hot and tender all at once.

Larry's never had someone just straight up...  _enjoy_  him like this. It's sweet, kinda weird, and completely, irresistibly fucking charming. Larry runs his hands over Freddy's hair, strokes his cheeks, rubs his scalp, and savours the way Freddy's enjoyment vibrates pleasantly on his skin.

He gives in completely, losing track of time until Freddy gives him another long, indulgent suck and pulls off, smiling shyly. "Really fucking like your dick, man."

Larry chuckles. "You don't say." They grin at one another like idiots. "C'mere, baby." Larry tugs gently on Freddy's hair. "Come up here, wanna kiss you."

"I'm having fun," Freddy says with a pout.

"'M all funned out, lemme kiss you."

Freddy sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes. "All right, old man, all right."

"Watch your fucking cheek or I'll spank you again."

Freddy gives him a butter-wouldn't-melt look and bats his eyes, the fucker. "Promise?"

Larry laughs, can't help it. "Fucking filthy little shit."

Freddy crawls up the bed and curls into Larry's body, tucking himself in like he's always belonged, one hand tracing the curve of Larry's belly with such tenderness and affection as Larry kisses him. It's funny how a little streak of nothing is so goddamn infatuated with how big and solid Larry is, but it's... it's really nice, okay?

They fit together just right, and Larry laughs, because that also means Freddy's pressed up against his thigh, hard again already. "Fucking insatiable," he murmurs.

Freddy looks up at him, all huge eyes and pouty mouth, and Larry don't have a fucking clue how they got here, but it's amazing.

"Give you a hand?" he asks softly, and Freddy nods, then shudders and clutches at Larry when Larry reaches down and wraps his hand around Freddy's cock. Freddy gulps so hard Larry can fucking feel it, sucks on his lips, and Larry's wanted this since that evening at the bar, since he stared at a stranger so long he thought even Joe was gonna notice, since he went back to his motel room and jerked off like a fucking teenager to the memory of that mouth, pictured stripping Mr Orange out of his stupid oversized clothes and touching him all over, but it's so much better than he ever imagined.

He strokes Freddy sweet and slow, until those big eyes of his flutter closed and his breathing hitches and he comes with a little gasp. "Oh fuck. Fuck, Larry." His voice is cracked and soft, and Larry laughs.

"Tomorrow," he says, creatively misunderstanding. "I'll fuck your brains out tomorrow, all right?"

Freddy giggles and nods, tightens his hold around Larry. "I love you," he whispers. He still sounds breathless.

"Love you too."

Freddy does that thing where a whole bunch of tension bleeds off of him that Larry hadn't realised was even there. Larry really needs to get better at reassuring Freddy of his feelings if the stupid motherfucker hasn't gotten there yet. He presses a kiss to Freddy's forehead. "Beautiful," he says, "so fuckin' beautiful, kid."

Freddy doesn't answer, already asleep, and Larry laughs. Horny and sleepy is Freddy's home run; he's basically a koala, and a sleep-deprived one at that. One of these days, maybe he'll make it through to the morning without a nightmare, and Larry's gonna consider it a triumph, but for now, Larry can at least make sure Freddy ain't alone whenever he wakes up.

Larry wipes his hand then snuggles them down into the pillows and under the comforter, buries his face in Freddy's hair and breathes deeply. "It's gonna be okay," he whispers, even though Freddy's no longer awake.

Maybe it's not just Freddy who needs to hear it.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
